


Undertale Drabbles

by adorablelilshit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Twin Papyrus Au, Twincest, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablelilshit/pseuds/adorablelilshit
Summary: This is my collection of Undertale drabbles.  Please look in the notes to see what tags were added for each chapter.I'm also on Tumblr; adorable-lil-shit.tumblr.com





	Undertale Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Relationship; Papyrus/Sans, Papyrus/Papyrus/Sans  
> Characters; Sans, Papyrus, Papy  
> Other; Twincest, Yandere, Twin Papyrus AU

It was suppose to be a simple dinner of spaghetti with Sans own twin brothers. Both of them Papyrus, both of them needlessly spoiling him, pampering him, keeping possible relationships from him, and both of them being a pain in the ass on occasion. It's bad enough they both try to enforce a curfew with him, to keep him from staying out all night at Grillbys to drink ketchup and eating greasy good food.

It was suppose to be a simple dinner of spaghetti. Though simple isn't really the word to use when you have two brothers obsessing over you every waking second he is home. Checking up on his own well being every two seconds and crowding him to the point Sans feels like he's suffocating.

It's a simple dinner of spaghetti. A dinner where Sans finds himself tied to the chair, mouth stuffed with a gag ring wide open, and being spoon fed by both Papyrus. To make all of this worse, he has a collar around his neck. One that is being used to cut off his teleportation magic as well as his constructs.

“After dinner, Papy and I will wash you.” His brother spoke in a sing song tone

“And Papyrus and I will dress you.” The twin also used the same sing song tone.

“And then we'll tuck you into bed, and make sure no one will disturb you.” Both Papyrus said in unison. Both leaning in to hug Sans.

“We're so glad that you're finally retired big brother.” Papyrus spoke.

“Now you can spend all your free time with us.” Papy spoke.

“And never have to leave this house ever again.” Both said, using their sing song tone.


End file.
